


The Lost Weekend

by hijadepusa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijadepusa/pseuds/hijadepusa
Summary: Veronica doesn't know why she keeps defending Betty Copper. She knows Betty isn't weak. She's one of the strongest people she has even met, but she can't help it. She stood up for her during cheerleader tryouts against Cheryl, she stood up for her against Chuck at Ethel's, and she'd do it all again in a heartbeat.---------------What if Jughead's party took a different path? (alternate Sins & Secrets scene from season 1 episode 10)





	

"I'll start the game with Veronica Lodge."

"Naturally."

Veronica really isn't surprised at all. She knows she had it coming after that dance off she had with Cheryl at the gym. Even if she hates to admit it, she was a Cheryl back in New York, only better. She hopes for Cheryl's sake that she doesn't hit anything below the belt.

"Let's begin with the day you and your mother waltzed in Riverdale, thinking you can just claim everything as yours. It's your first day at school and you mark it by making out with Elizabeth Cooper at cheerleader tryouts." The last thing Ronnie wanted was for Betty to get dragged in all of this. The best thing to do now is to keep quiet until she's done with her. "Trying to make a statement, _Bi_ -ronica? Or did you really just couldn't keep it in your pants for long? Money may have bought you friends back in the big apple, but now that your daddy's behind bars purchasing drive-ins..." She snuck a look to Jughead and Veronica swore he looked like he could snap anyone's neck at the moment. "... you might just need to sleep around again to get people to like you."

Veronica tried her best not to let it show, but she was hated Cheryl for being too much like her. She can't help but wonder where was the girl who was crying on her shoulder in the locker room. How did everything turn out so bad so fast?

Cheryl and Chuck came over tonight hunting for sport. She felt done with Veronica so she moved on to her next prey, she quickly had her target locked on Archie, special thanks to the resident creep, Dilton Doiley. She hated how the four of them just sat there, letting Cheryl run her show regardless of whose party it was. She hated how she knew she helped cause this. If she hadn't taken the River Vixens from Cheryl, then perhaps they would've all been spared.

"Don't say anything. Don't get in the gutter with them." Veronica says to Archie when all she really wanted to do was slap Cheryl across the face and leave a mark as bright as her hair. Archie obeyed and just let them run over him, but every time Chuck Clayton opens his mouth, Veronica just can't help it. When the topic has fleeted to what happened that night at Ethel's, she knew who the next target was. That night was harder on Betty than it was on her, and if turning Chuck's attention back to her would spare her best friend, then she'd do it.

"Classy, chuck, as always."

Cheryl's got the spotlight again, jabbing at Archie relentlessly. Until Betty chips in, desperate to steer the attention away from her best friend.

"Dilton Doiley plays with guns."

It was a weak attack and Betty knew it. She wasn't surprised when Cheryl brushed it off so easily. "Well, I guess it's my turn now." And there goes Chuck again. "Boy, do I have a twisted secret to reveal, starring Betty Cooper."

"Leave her the hell alone, Chuck." The first time Archie piped in was to save Betty and not himself. "Shut up, Andrews. Look, you may get a free peep show every night, but you do not know her. Hell, Betty doesn't even know herself." It made sense that they'd defend each other. They're each other's best friends. Ronnie doesn't quite know where that places here.

"Give it a rest, Chuck." Veronica was tired of it all. Tired of all the drama, the gossip. The vindictive looks and plans that everyone's boiling. The secrets that she's not sure if they're better off hidden or not.

"Look, you can't save your girlfriend now. Been there done that and all, but you did look good in that swimsuit, but your girl next door here?" He paused and normally, Veronica would've jumped at the opportunity to throw him down but he reveled in the silence, taking in the expression of everyone in the room before turning his eyes to Betty. Her hands were clenched into fists and if anyone knew what that meant, it'd be Veronica. "Everybody knows why I got suspended, but what you don't know is she dressed up like a hooker, in a God-awful black wig, drugged me, handcuffed me in the Jacuzzi..."

"Shut up, Chuck." Veronica felt disappointed in herself that it sounded more like a whine than a command. She looked to Betty and saw her staring aimlessly. Chuck continued on like Ronnie didn't even so much as peep.

"... and well, I almost drowned until she got me to say what she wanted to hear."

"Chuck, shut up!" And this time he did. Chuck put his hands down and smiled at Veronica, triumphantly. "And then she really lost it." He was talking about both her and Betty now. He felt accomplished, as if he hit two birds with one stone tonight and proved his point to everyone at the Andrew's just how Betty and Veronica lost it.

"You know who else is going to lose it, Chuck?" She stands now, arms folded in front of her. The first time she confronted Chuck, she lost, but this time, she's bringing more than just her attitude. "You. You keep whining about how you got suspended and lost your dreamy role as a football player, but trust me, you are going to lose so much more if you cross me or Betty again."

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do? Intimidate me with your high-toned bitch attitude again?" Chuck just smirks as if he's heard it all before, but Veronica Lodge never backs down from a fight and more importantly, Veronica Lodge learns.

"Your father's a teacher and the coach at Riverdale High, right? What if people actually knew what he did after school hours, how he talks to the girls in school, especially the cheerleaders." Ronnie's taking her time now. Enjoying the eyes on her as if she was onstage, in front of an adoring crowd. "You know, the pretty ones who are just as new to Riverdale as he is. What if that certain cheerleader's lawyers knew? It'd be a shame if something bad were to happen to his job." The look of realization mixed with terror on Chuck's face is something of Veronica Lodge's dreams. "Picture this on The Blue and Gold: The sex-offending father and son of Riverdale High. Now isn't that a story?"

Chuck laughs under his breath. He knows he has lost, but a guy like Chuck Clayton never knows when to stop. He can't handle Veronica Lodge, so maybe he can handle Betty Cooper. "This is how it's going to be, huh? Your little girlfriend defending you every now and then?"

Veronica turned to Betty in an instant, her face shocked and apologetic. This was not the turn she wanted the conversation to take. Chuck may have played dirty but he played well. He knew those were empty threats, and he knew all she was trying to do was keep her Betty out of it. Suddenly, Ronnie's eyes focused on Betty's hands. She was fidgeting again and she's tried her best not to pry but this was one of those moments where she couldn't help it.

"Screw it, B, come on." She grabbed Betty as gently as she could and led her out of the room. Veronica Lodge waved the white flag. Everyone started yelling at each other. She could've sworn Archie swung at Chuck while they were leaving the room. Maybe it was Jughead. Veronica didn't really care at this point, she just wanted out.

\--------

There were plenty of upsides to living in the Upper East Side of New York City, but one of the few downsides was the fact that Veronica Lodge never learned how to drive. She never thought she'd need it.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to drive. Or have a car. I didn't really think this through." They were walking outside in the snow and Betty's hands were still in Veronica's. She had no idea where they were going and Veronica was wearing this top that showed her arms and her torso. It was cold out, and she could not have been wearing less. Veronica heard Mrs. Cooper's voice from behind them. She was in front of Archie's talking to FP. Betty probably noticed too because next thing she knew, she was being dragged up to Betty's room quickly as to not be seen.

It's not her first time in Betty's room, but there's a different mood to it tonight. Maybe it's the lights and the sounds from across the road, or maybe it was the fact that Betty Cooper hasn't said a single word since they left Archie's house. She was sitting on the foot of her bed and Veronica was slowly pacing, trying to figure out how to not let this night be a complete wreck.

"Chuck is an idiot." Veronica wasn't quite sure where was going with this, but it's out now and Betty's still staring. "I've said it once and I've said it again. You are a total smokeshow." This time, Betty looked up, confused as to where the hell that came from and Veronica met her with her first genuine smile of the day.

"Chuck was lying when he said you looked like a hooker. Did you see how I looked when you walked out in that sexy lingerie?" Veronica had to sit next to Betty if she wanted to stay upright. It's only now that Veronica's made aware of just how much she has had to drink about an hour ago. The adrenaline from the face off at Archie's had worn off and now she's feeling more lightheaded and, well, drunk. At least she can always use that card if things go badly for the both of them tonight.

"I notice, you know." She says, her voice a tone that Betty hasn't heard yet tonight. It's not challenging or strong like the way she spoke to Chuck. It's not teasing like how she got Betty to notice her. It's raw and honest, and Veronica knows there's no stopping it tonight so instead, she takes Betty's hands again and opens them, running her fingers over the crescent shaped marks on her palm.

"I noticed it the first time during cheer tryouts. I guess that's what gave me the drive to stand up to Cheryl like that. I mean, she was being a bitch to you, but I got a glimpse of how she made you feel about yourself and that hurt." Betty just stares at Veronica as if she was seeing a new color for the first time. "The second time was just yesterday when you saw Chuck again." She yawned and at this point, Veronica's words were starting to slur. "I had hoped it was just an impulse rather than a habit, but then you did it at the cafeteria and then again tonight." Betty knew Ronnie wasn't a lightweight, that it was just the alcohol, exhaustion and drowsiness mixing into one. Out of all the demons Veronica seems to have fought that night, this was the one she couldn't beat.

Veronica let her head rest against Betty's arm, their hands still on her lap. She would've aimed for the shoulder, but the blonde has at least 5 inches on her. "I hate seeing you get hurt. I don't know why, I just do. Especially if it's you hurting yourself." She brought Betty's hands up to her lips and kissed them softly. Veronica Lodge, the ice princess, raw and vulnerable in Betty Cooper's bedroom.

"Why did you never ask about it?" It's the first time Betty's spoken after what just happened. She didn't sound mad, her voice was filled with nothing but pure curiosity.

"I didn't want you to freak out. I wanted you to trust me. That's one of the very first things I said to you, remember? I figured if you wanted to tell me, you would. I wanted you to trust me and take things at your own pace. I wouldn't want you to do anything you wouldn't want to do." Veronica knew Betty Cooper meant a lot to her. It's not every day she finds herself a friend she's willing to fly in cupcakes for or deliver flowers to. With everything that's been going on, she never paid much attention to the why's and to the details. Quite frankly, she didn't want to. She has her father in jail, her mother's constant conflicts, and this whole town to keep her busy. The last thing she needed was to _DTR_ with her best friend. All she knew was that she and Betty Cooper were forged forever.

"Stay with me tonight."

It sounded more like a plea than a question and Ronnie just nodded her head. Betty went under the covers first and Veronica soon followed. She could feel Ronnie's arms were cold. Betty was wearing a sweater on top of a button up which was a whole lot warmer compared to what Veronica had on. She spread the covers evenly to cover the smaller girl. Betty was never really a cuddler, but there's something about Veronica's vulnerability and honesty that night makes Betty feel the need to hold her. Veronica slayed some of her dragons for her, the least Betty could do was guard her for the rest of the night, and this felt right.

"Thank you, V. For always being there for me. I mean it." Their foreheads are touching at this point and Veronica's staring at her as if it's her turn to figure out the puzzle. She can't help but remember that the last time they were this close was when Veronica kissed her at the gym. She tries her best to push the thought away. She has a boyfriend. She has Jughead. But she also has this girl in her arms tonight, smelling both of perfume and booze mixed together in a way that's intoxicating.

"Close your eyes. Don't freak out, just trust me."

Betty requested, echoing Ronnie's words and she obeyed. Veronica felt a light shift on the bed and a warm hand cupping one side of her face. Betty gaved her a small kiss on the forehead, and then another one on the cheek, near her temple, her nose, the other side of her face, until she basically covered Veronica's entire face but her lips in kisses. They weren't sensual. They were fast and light, gentle. She didn't have much time to really think about what she's done before Veronica opens her eyes and flashes Betty the warmest smile she has received in a while.

"You're always welcome, B." And with that, Veronica takes Betty's hand in her again and they sleep hand in hand, their legs tangled beneath the covers and their faces inches away from each other.

Veronica doesn't know why she keeps defending Betty Copper. She knows Betty isn't weak. She's one of the strongest people she has even met, but she can't help it. She stood up for her during cheerleader tryouts against Cheryl, she stood up for her against Chuck at Ethel's, and she'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and it's Betty who gets a good morning kiss from Veronica the next morning.
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Here, have a heart ♥
> 
> I haven't written in a while (and I do mean a whiiiiile) and this is my first fic here on AO3. It's a little lazy since I crammed it in between my responsibilities, but let me know what you think! I'm baberonica on tumblr so you can hmu and send prompts or pretty much anything, really.


End file.
